Maddie
Maddie is the main antagonist of the retelling of Jailhouse Block, and a former resident of the Sunshine Institute. Appearance Maddie is above 15 years old girl (Presumably 18) with long brown hair up in two ponytails trailed with light purple dye and held by pink scrunchies. She does make a lot of costume switches. In the Sunshine Institute, Maddie wears a white tank top, and orange pants, and wears dark pink wristbands which hides her scars. When outside of the prison, Maddie wears a pink, white and blue shorttank midriff with a pink belt and pompoms tied on her matching skirt and blue and pink knee cut boots. Maddie always carries a chainsaw either in her hands or on her back. Upon returning to normal, Maddie wears her hair down, no longer has purple hair dye, and wears a white blouse under a blue blazer, a blue and white plaid skirt that reaches her knees, and white socks with black Mary Jane shoes. Background Maddie used to be a very intelligent, bright and smart daughter of also intelligent parents. When entering middle school, Maddie didn't had much a good year due to her shyness, and that she couldn get along well with the other students. Her parents hearing of this, decided to do something about it. Thus they signed her up for a cheerleading hobby, as to teach her more about working with a team. This did change Maddie from a quiet and shy bookworm to a energetic and bubbly girl before second semester. Everything went good for Maddie upon reaching high school, till one accident during practice. When practicing a stunt, Maddie accidentally tripped and caused another girl to fall and become injured badly. She did got treated but Maddie didn't know what to think of the accident which caught the attention of someone who saw something in her than a shy woman, thus smooth talking her for a job offering near him, leading to him convincing Maddie to go to another town to 'train' her. Maddie being pretty vulnerable at the time, had no choice but to agree when he started stalking her. His 'training' towards her changed a lot on Maddie to become more energetic, and random. Maddie was eventually caught by Romeo, and locks her up in the prison along with other dangerous prisoners. Like them, she was tortured, and punished for awful behavior, running Maddie to insanity. But when she's not being tortured, she was able to get along with the other prisoners, however with 2-3 years of being in prison, Maddie grew determined to leave the prison, this came once Jesse was locked up, persuading Maddie to pretend to be friendly, and protect her from harm till finally, once they came close to an answer to be free, Maddie along with the other prisoners determined to leave, ambushed Jesse, Jack, Nurm and Radar, taking Jesse away till she tells how the other prisoners can leave the prison. Threatening to harm Jesse till she reveal the escape route, her friends come to save her, defeating the prisoners and escaping, leaving Maddie and the other prisoners left behind trapped in the dark. In the ending of Season 2, with the Sunshine Institute down and prisoners are free, thanks to Romeo's effects of powers being destroyed, Maddie (like the other dangerous prisoners) is now back to her old name, Mackenzie, is now a normal and calm high school student. Personality Maddie is a very random, and crazy teen, who loves pulling pranks, and acting as she doesn't know better. Before it came to this, Maddie used to be quiet, and smart before energetic and bubbly. As claimed by the Warden, she can be dangerous and violent. During her time as a hitman, she is known to fool people into her traps using a friendly and cheerful exterior, but when her true nature is revealed her eyes become empty, and merciless. She uses this to her advantage when it comes to fooling Jesse into trusting her when she was using her to escape the Sunshine Institute. Upon returning to normal, Mackenzie becomes more friendly, social, calm and normal. Relationships Towards Jesse At first, they start as small friends, even though she knew Maddie was insane, she found a little trust in her when Maddie can protect her from harm from the other prisoners. Maddie most of the time, was wearing a mask towards her, pretending to be a nice gal, in order to make Jesse cough up how to escape the prison. As time pass, Maddie slowly started to show her true nature towards Jesse. Once Jack, Nurm and Radar finally finds Jesse after being trapped in the maze, and revealing they found who can release them, Maddie not wanting to be left behind, sets up a trap by the other prisoners in order to capture Jesse, separating her from her friends. In the end, Jesse ends up leaving Maddie and the other prisoners behind due to her betrayal, however after the Admin's defeat, they were released, but they've changed. Jesse meets with Maddie outside a school, where Maddie looked and acted normal unlike her insane counterpart, knowing Jesse will not trust her after her betrayal, Maddie decides it's best if they don't cross paths again after everything she've done, Jesse allows Maddie, now back to Mackenzie to live a normal life. Abilities Maddie isn't much of a good fighter and can't wield a sword, but is very violent with her purple chainsaw that she named the "Goodnight Saw" which is her favorite weapon she is able to use at her will. Maddie is a expert on gymnastic, using those skills for her fighting. Strengths Maddie often eats strawberries, in order to get her energized. Eating sweets, mostly strawberries makes her up and ready. Maddie doesn't have any powers of her own, but what she have is her energy and her fighting skills. Her biggest strength is gaining confidence and being reminded of who she loves or cares about. Weaknesses Maddie is very sensitive, she can't take heartbreak easily. This does cause her to fall weak and come back as darker than usual. Usually Maddie's energy goes low depending on the amount of strawberries or sugar related sweets she eats which determines how much energy she'll have. One of Maddie's biggest weaknesses is the ocean. Maddie can't swim and is afraid of drowning, so she always refuse to go swimming. Tropes Dumb Blonde (She's not that bright, and sometimes she has her dumb moments. Ironically Maddie used to be blond but her hair changed color overtime) Action Girl (Maddie's always ready to slice her chainsaw to anyone's neck) Badass Adorable (Cute but blood thirsty) Bare your Midriff (Cheerleader...) Blood Knight (She loves the sight of blood of her enemies, and did her fair share of kills before) Chainsaw Good (Her main weapon is a chainsaw) Dance Battler (She employs her cheerleading skills during fights) Modesty Shorts (Maddie wears purple compression shorts under her skirt) Tank Top Tomboy (Her Sunshine Institute uniform and when she's not wearing pretty dresses) Shorttank (Maddie's cheer outfit) Girlish Pigtails (More like childish, since Maddie's more of a tomboy with a bit of a girly streak) Tomboy with a Girly Streak (She loves fighting, getting her hands dirty, but she also wears girly dresses, wearing pink and purple and loves hair decorations) I Just Want To Be Normal (In the end, she becomes a normal high school student. After Romeo is defeated, his prison cease to exist, and his prisoners turned normal with a new shift in their backstories. In Maddie's case, Romeo's defeat erased her past crimes, and changed to that she turns in the man that persuade her into a life of crime, and she is able to continue a normal life) Decoy Damsel (She uses this to fool Jesse into trusting her, while she still shows a bit of a craziness, she does anything she can to make Jesse trust her and reveal how to free the prisoners) Hair Decorations (Her scrunchies) "Take That!" Kiss (Plants one on Jesse when she reveals her true colors in her betrayal. Maddie did this to humiliate her in front of her friends upon the ambush made by the other prisoners) Bi The Way (Maddie is bisexual, she does hold a little romantic feelings for Jesse, as shown as she gives her a forceful kiss during the ambush however in the end, she decides to let her small feelings go along with her mistakes. She also has a daughter in the future, implying she had a boyfriend) The Smurfette Principal (The only main female prisoner in the Sunshine Institute. Though there are female prisoners, Maddie is mostly seen around male prisoners, and even led them to the ambush) Trivia * Maddie is heavily based off Harley Quinn from Suicide Squad, Peri from Fire Emblem Fates, and Juliet Starling from Lollipop Chainsaw * Maddie's voice actor is Tara Strong who also voices Harley Quinn and Juliet, the main inspirations for Maddie. * Maddie used to be blonde but she turned brunette due to genes. * Her favorite animal is a rabbit * Maddie's relationship with her little brother is similar to Pinkie Pie and Maud Pie from My Little Pony, however it's the older sister that's energize. * If Maddie removes her pigtails, her hair would be four feet long * Similar to Pinkie, Maddie's hair bounce represents how she feels, if her hair seems wet, it means Maddie is sad, but if it's frizzed up, it means she's angry or stressed. * Also similar to Pinkie, Maddie have a real name that she rarely use, until the ending where she does * Maddie's real name is Mackenzie, but the reason she never use it and doesn't like people calling her that is because her nickname Maddie have the word 'Mad' in it, fitting into her personality. * Maddie owns a lucky rabbit foot, that's only seen with Daniel however. * Crystal-chan didn't want Maddie to be blonde due to it being a obvious reference to the characters she's based off who are blondes. * Maddie has a total of seven scars on her body. Two on her wrists, two on her legs, one on her chest and two on her shoulders. * Despite having her past changed after Romeo's defeat, her memories of Jesse were never erased. * She has a daughter named Sunshine in the future. Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Tragic Category:Victims Category:In Love Category:Siblings Category:Adults